The Reason
by ArtikGato
Summary: A songfic I wrote combining the wonders of Excel Saga with the awesomely cool song "The Reason" by Hoobastank. (y'know, the one that plays all the time on major pop stations?) Warning for major spoilers, Ilpalazzo's POV.


**The Reason**

**An Excel Saga Songfic**

**By ArtikGato**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Excel Saga_. That privilege belongs to Koshi Rikdo. And I also don't own the song "The Reason", for _that_ is the privilege of the awesomely cool band _Hoobastank_.

Author's Notes: After an entire summer of no (worthy) fics to put on , I finally got my inspiration back, and it came back in the form of a giant sledgehammer that repeatedly beats fic ideas into my brain. Fortunately for you _Excel_ fans, the last major anime I watched before the Sledgehammer of Inspiredness came back to wreak havoc on my brain was _Excel Saga_, so ALL of my fics so far are inspired by that wonderful show! That's especially good for you Excel x Ilpalazzo fans, as I absolutely adore that couple!! Well, the inspiration for _this_ fic came while I was riding home from school yesterday, and the song _The Reason_ came on the radio. Of course, it took my teeny, tiny,

school-overloaded brain a while to register the fact that this was the perfect songfic for Ilpalazzo and Excel! So...after an overly long author's note, here comes the fic!! It's surprisingly enough a rather short one, which is odd for me!

Song lyrics will be in normal text.

Everything else, IE Ilpalazzo's thoughts, will be in italics.

**The Reason**

****

_We descend into The Pit, our escape route, and for once not Excel's torture chute. All through the descent, torrents of emotions I hadn't felt in what seemed like forever poured over me._

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wished I didn't do.

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be...

_No more Shadow Demons. No more dropping her down The Pit, no more throwing things at her, no more shooting at her. No more hard looks and callous words._

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you.

_Yes, Excel, from now on, I'll treat you like a human being, not just an officer or an underling. You've proven to me, once and for all, that your loyalty is so strong that even death, in a sense, can stop it. That really means a lot to me._

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with every day

_I truly and terribly regret shooting you, Excel. But it was that shot, and your near death, that made your return have such an impact on me. Had I not shot you..._

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you...

_If I hadn't shot you... I would not be falling in love with you._

_No, if I hadn't shot you, that terrible Shadow Demon would still be inside me, and I would still glaring at you, and dropping you down The Pit...or worse. I don't know what that evil spirit's intentions were, or why it possessed me, so I don't know what it might have made me do to you._

And the reason is you...

_Excel..._

And the reason is you...

_Excel..._

And the reason is you!

_And now, one year later, the City is finally conquered. The Daitenzin and Kabapu have fallen, and a select few of the Daitenzin (namely all of them but the strange, purple haired robots) opted to ally themselves with us. I've had Kabapu and his assistant thrown in jail, and the be ACROSS headquarters is the former Department of City Security building. F City, F Prefecture is under our command, and the next step is all of Japan. All of this is thanks in part to a suggestion from Excel, which makes me very glad I didn't kill her back then. I never stop regretting what I did, but I have less and less time to think about it now. The Japanese military have a bounty on my head, and are preparing at this very moment to storm the city. This is war-- a war I cannot afford to lose. But I won't lose. After all, the Japanese military have never come across someone quite like Excel._

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you...

_But now it's getting late, and I'm not wanting to think about war. I turn to Excel, and kiss her just like I did that first time, when we were falling down The Pit together. Only this time, she doesn't nearly choke to death in surprise, or nearly knock me out with her madly flailing arms._

_No, all I want to think about now is one last night before we go off to war. Maybe once Japan has been conquered, I'll ask her to be my wife..._

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you...

Owari!!


End file.
